


Bloodhound and of No Better Pedigree Than What You See

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Ангел навещает Линдси в его квартире после того, как Фейт сдалась полиции. Выяснение отношений заходит несколько дальше, чем они оба могли бы предположить.Написано на песню Poets of the Fall – The Ultimate Fling
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Lindsey McDonald (AtS)
Series: Random fandoms PWP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617
Kudos: 1





	Bloodhound and of No Better Pedigree Than What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

Ангел не церемонится с дверью, не сорвав её с петель скорее случайно.

— Дежавю, — Линдси устраивает гитару на журнальном столике и решительно поднимается навстречу. — Какие-то проблемы? — он видит, как Ангел зло кривит губы, и непроизвольно облизывается.

— Никаких проблем, кроме Фейт.

— А, ты об этом... — Линдси пожимает плечами. А что тут скажешь? План был хорош, но бездарно провалился. Они могут цапаться на эту тему до бесконечности. Или нет. Воздух вибрирует от напряжения. Линдси не страшно, чтобы его испугать, нужно что-то большее, чем вампир с душой. Даже если сейчас этот вампир в ярости. Линдси хмыкает и щурит глаза. — Будь как дома, раз уж заглянул.

Линдси пригласил сам, сознательно. Ангел следует этому приглашению, входит внутрь, но у него практически на лбу читается ожидание какого-то подвоха и настороженность. Линдси отступает к бару, задумчиво берёт в руки бутылку Джек Дэниелс и в упор разглядывает Ангела.

— Выпить не предлагаю, ты же не пьёшь виски, — Линдси салютует бокалом и делает глоток. — Так как там наша общая знакомая? Ты же о ней пришёл поговорить. Мы могли бы вытащить её...

— Оставь Фейт в покое, — Ангел перебивает, предупреждающе нависает над Линдси даже так, стоя в нескольких шагах. Линдси интригует эта его способность, другие вампиры так не умеют, он проверял. Впрочем, вампир с душой и должен быть исключительным.

— Ты меня снова удивляешь. Вчера костюм, сегодня приходишь к адвокату и требуешь не защищать твою подружку, — Линдси хмыкает в стакан. — Просто любопытно... что у тебя за пунктик на Истребительницах? Так хороши?

Грубо, но эффективно. В ушах звенит. Похоже на мелодию старой музыкальной шкатулки. Или это звенят осколки стакана. Ангел поддаётся на провокацию. Линдси дотрагивается до неприятно саднящей челюсти слева, языком проверяет, целы ли зубы, и замахивается. 

Удары приходятся в пустоту, Ангела на том месте уже нет. Это похоже на кошки-мышки. Только непонятно, кто из них мышка. Линдси хотя бы понимает, зачем они оба здесь. Или это ему только кажется. Или это не делает его кошкой. По крайней мере, ему весело.

— А ты ожидал, что тебя и твоих друзей оставят в покое? — усмехается он, отклоняясь с линии удара. Под костюмом не скажешь, но Линдси неплохой боец. Хотя против Ангела, если тот будет драться по-настоящему, шансов у него нет.

— Нет, — на этот раз Ангел не уклоняется, он отвечает. 

Остатки пьяного веселья слетают с Линдси после первого же удара. Но он не сдаётся, только отступает на пару шагов, выигрывая себе несколько свободных вдохов и пространство для манёвра. Впрочем, отсиживаться, ожидая следующего удара, не собирается.

Ему даже удаётся сбить Ангела с ног, хотя это больше везение. Расклад сил всё равно остаётся прежним, Линдси даже отступить не успевает, когда Ангел поднимается. В глазах вспыхивает красным и фиолетовым, Линдси чувствует, как боль расползается от плеча во все стороны, на миг парализуя дыхание. Следом искрами боли взрываются спина и затылок, когда Ангел вколачивает его в стену одним движением и вполне буквально держит за горло.

— Какие у меня причины не убивать тебя? — интересуется он с опасной серьёзностью.

Линдси тяжело дышит, утирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь. У него разбита губа и правый рукав рубашки держится на паре ниток и чуде.

— Ты не убиваешь людей. А я всё ещё человек, — Линдси разводит руки в стороны, точно демонстрирует свою человечность и улыбается широко и вызывающе. 

Боднуть вампира лбом в лоб — плохая идея, Ангел ослабляет хватку на горле скорее от неожиданности. Но этого достаточно, чтобы вывернуться. Линдси пятится и оступается, падая спиной через подлокотник дивана. Падение отдаётся болью — на спине наверняка сейчас проступают багровые следы от встречи со стеной. Когда удаётся вдохнуть, Ангел уже нависает над ним.

— Всё ещё кажется, что вы нашли удачное решение? — выплёвывает Ангел ему в лицо, притягивая ближе за трещащий воротник рубашки, и смотрит. Глаза в глаза. Линдси ухмыляется. В крови слишком много адреналина, и сердце стучит так быстро, что это почти больно. Он подаётся вперёд и впивается в губы Ангела. Это сложно назвать поцелуем, Линдси чувствует привкус собственной крови и вцепляется в воротник кожаной куртки Ангела. Пуговицы на собственной рубашке не выдерживают столкновения с силой вампира, но Линдси плевать. Он сосредоточенно стаскивает с Ангела куртку, потом футболку.

У Ангела прохладная кожа. Холоднее, чем у людей. И пальцы тоже почти холодные. Это заставляет Линдси непроизвольно вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, пока Ангел стаскивает с него брюки вместе с бельём, а потом торопливо растягивает его. Линдси не чувствует, как Ангел добавляет второй палец, слишком сосредоточенный на ощущении сухих прохладных губ на собственной шее. С вампиром это действительно заводит, особенно когда Ангел чуть прикусывает кожу, оставляя быстро расцветающий красным след. Линдси не уверен, что в какой-то момент Ангел не сорвётся, но риск только добавляет острого резкого удовольствия. Линдси задыхается и, наконец, справляется с чёртовой застёжкой, нетерпеливо начиная снимать с Ангела штаны. Тот выворачивается, быстро и плавно, хищно скалясь, стаскивает с себя всё лишнее. 

Через мгновенье Линдси уже стонет в голос, потому что Ангел медленно начинает дрочить ему, проводя сильными прохладными пальцами по всей длине члена, а второй рукой подхватывает под колено, заставляя практически согнуться пополам, и входит. Ангел движется быстро и глубоко, и всё время смотрит только в глаза, как будто надеется увидеть там какой-то ответ или прочесть мысли. 

Всё совсем не романтично, соображай Линдси лучше, он бы сравнил это со служебной проверкой мыслей, но он занят. Он захлёбывается ощущениями, когда Ангел выходит из него почти весь, а потом резко движется обратно; адреналином, когда острые зубы касаются соска; болезненным восторгом, когда Ангел ускоряет и без того сумасшедший ритм. Ещё немного и они сломают диван, тот уже недовольно трещит на каждом глубоком и сильном толчке. 

Линдси стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и вцепляется пальцами в плечо Ангела. Оргазм ошеломляюще похож на удар молнии, скручивая тело болезненным удовольствием, пронизывающим каждую мышцу. Ангел тоже не выдерживает, почти сразу срываясь следом. Линдси лениво думает потом, что это должно льстить, но пока в голове ни одной мысли, только звенящая пустота и туман. Он чувствует, как постепенно расслабляются напряжённые мышцы, как начинает ныть каждый синяк, каждая ссадина на теле. Что делает Ангел, ему плевать. Когда через десять минут Линдси откроет глаза, его уже не будет в квартире.

Или нет. Ангел всё ещё рядом, сидит на краю дивана и задумчиво разглядывает стеклянные осколки на полу. Линдси опять ошибается на его счёт, хотя Ангел по-прежнему последователен и остаётся самим собой. Он не тот, чем кажется, и при этом — он очень тот, кто есть... мысль путается, утекает, слишком ленивая и смутная, чтобы ухватить. Но Линдси кажется, что она может дать на ответ на вопрос, почему его так тянет хоть раз оказаться на одной с Ангелом стороне, попробовать, каково это. 

Резкое движение обрывает ленивую мысль — Ангел поднимается с кровати и, подхватив куртку, оглядывается:

— Оставьте Фейт в покое.

Линдси давит детское желание со злости швырнуть чем-нибудь в закрывшуюся за вампиром дверь.


End file.
